Survival Game
by TriMinakami
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri, having been forced into a sick twisted game by Monokuma along with 14 others, vows to find the entire truth behind this incident. That won't be easy thoughー not while a certain gambler slowly captures her heart. / KyokoXCelestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Meh. I kinda got addicted to Danganronpa... and its anime's ending theme. God, I especially love listening to the instrumental of it... I mean, seriously, it's goddamn fun to listen to. Epic! And now, I ship Kyoko/Celestia. Because imagining those two doing lewd things together is just so... so fucking hot... kyaaaa...**

**I do not own any characters from Danganronpa. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_"Upupupuu... now aren't you having fun, Jin-kun?"_

_The man scowled, trying to break free from the rope binding his arms to the chair. "Untie me this instant, you... you monster!"_

_It laughed back at him. "Monster? I'm just helping you!" it said. "Everyone needs more despair, and I'm helping them get more despair! Upupuu..." it laughed, rubbing its half-white-half-black nose. The monochrome body it had, as it released more mocking sounds of laughter, shook up and down._

_A rocket opened itself and crept behind him. "No... no, stop this... stop this!"_

_"Why, kuma? You should be able to bear this much entertainment, right?"_

_He screamed. He desperately tried to get out, but to no avail. The rocket closed tightly around me. The blindfold covering his vision fell, and he screamed more with rapidly rising rage._

_"Blaaaaaast Offfff! Nyahahahaha!" the monster laughed from outside._

_Finally, just as the rocket began launching, the man paled as his voice died. "B-be safe, Kー" he attempted whispered, and that was when his life ended in an instant._

* * *

A tall building stood tall, blocking the view of the sun. Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, took a glance around her surroundings. Perhaps she was the only early student here to join on the first day. "..." she smiled. "Otou-san. Here I am." she whispered, before attempting to take her first step.

However, she noticed a large presence behind her. She immediately turned around, but her vision was blocked by a large uniform. Or more specific, an incredibly tall person.

Kyoko jumped back by surprise. "...good morning to you... a very early one, that is." the tall girl said. She was really muscular and her uniform's sleeves weren't even considered sleeves; they were torn from the shoulder, and she had bandages wrapping her arms. She also had scars painted across her face. Lastly, she had long, wrinkly white hair. "May I ask your name, my girl?"

"...Kirigiri Kyoko." the lavender-haired girl replied. Before the muscular female could talk, she pointed at her. "If I am correct, you are Oogami Sakura?"

"...impressive." the female martial artist noted and nodded.

Kyoko smiled. "I do my research on the classmates my father said I would have." she explained. "From my analysis, you are Oogami Sakura, the champion of the International Martial Arts Tournament held in America. You currently have a streak of 400 wins, with no losses yet."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, indeed, my girl. You seem to be very intelligent. I must admire that aspect." she said. "My title is the **Ultimate High-School Martial Artist**. I assume your title would be... Ultimate High-School Observer?" she asked. "Or perhaps, Ultimate High-School Investigator?

The lavendernette chuckled. "Close enough." she said. "My title is the **Ultimate High-School Detective**." Kyoko added. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall be heading to see my- no, _our_ class. Care to join?"

The white-haired fighter chuckled. "Very well, my girl. I accept your invitation."

"Great." Kyoko turned around and lifted her right foot. She walked past the gate. "Let's see if anyone else is heー"

* * *

ーshe opened her eyes. The surrounding was dark. Kyoko looked aroundー it was... a very peculiar classroom. While everything seemed organized, she felt unsafe as her vision noticed the steel plates covering all the windows and possible source of light from outside. Other than the dim lightbulb hanging above in the room, there were nothing else to light the room up. And for some reason, the room felt like... some kind of disco room. The light made many things glow a bit green. Did someone recently have a party here?

Or rather... why was she here? Kyoko hissed in pain and clutched onto her forehead, pain seeping through her nervous system. "...who am I...?" she whispered.

There was nothing she remembered about herself, or how she got here.

_Let's see..._ she thought to herself. Putting her fingers to her chin, she put up the trademark posture of a detective investigation. The lavendernette noticed a mirror that was oddly placed near the door. "...hmm..." She walked up to it and looked at herself. "Lavender hair, huh..." she examined her hair. Then, her own clothings. Kyoko raised an eyebrow upon finally noticing the gloves she had on. Perhaps there was something she was hiding underneath? She had a bad feeling, and kept away from the idea of taking them off.

She sighed.

"...I suppose this is some kind of high school building, judging by this classroom..." Kyoko muttered. She looked up and her eyes slightly widened from unexpectedness. "...a surveillance camera?" she asked. "Perhaps it's to simply prevent incidents like terrorists attacking the school." she mused.

The lavendernette noticed something on a nearby desk. Whilst it was somewhat disturbing that she was alone in this not-so-bright room, she walked freely nevertheless and grabbed hold of the note.

"_Orientation Info..._ hmm, what a cheap-looking pamphlet. Hand written, too." the girl observed. "_The new semester has begun... wait, scratch that. From here, this academy becomes a whole new world for you guys._ The mastermind behind this prank must be rather childish to not erase and write all this instead." she told herself. "What a weird sense of humour this person has. I wonder if it's the headmaster."

_Item acquired:__ Orientation Pamphlet  
「A pamphlet detailing some sort of_ orientation_. Seems rather cheap-looking, and is hand-written.」_

She sighed and looked at the clock. "7:25AM, huh..." the girl mused under her breath. "...how or why did I even get here anyways, that is the real mystery I should be asking myself." she said.

Looking around yet again, she seemed even more intent on finding out more and more about her current situation.

"...I am in a classroom... with a TV, a horribly-made pamphlet, and with steel plates blocking every single window." Kyoko noted. "This school is certainly an incredibly advanced, elite school." The lavendernette looked at the pamphlet again. "..._Kibougamine Academy..._ this building, huh..."

She looked at the clock again.

"...35 more minutes left until the gathering at the _Assembly Gym_. I guess I should get going."

Kyoko opened the classroom's doors and walked out.

Nothing but dim green light was around. The hallway was large and barely visible, and painted in black-and-white, checkers-styled. She tilted her head a bit, a feeling of unease expanding inside her body. _Stay calm_, she told herself. The lavender-haired teen walked around a bit, observing a map drawn on the back of the pamphletー she wasn't that far away from the Assembly Gym, it seemed.

Taking a few turns, she reached a wide brown door clearly labelled 'Gym' on the above sign. She scowled and pushed it open. "Whoever planned this entire prank better explain everything to me..." she muttered.

* * *

There were eight people in the room. _To be precise, nine now_, she told herself. First there was a yellowish-brown haired man wearing glasses standing in the middle of the room. His arms crossed, he clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw her enter the room, then looked away. "Just another girl who would probably get in our way." he scowled.

"Don't be rude... you're just gonna give us the impression of an insensitive jerk." the second person, a blonde girl with... messy twintails, exclaimed. She glared at the man. "I mean, who knows? She might be a great help, like, better than you."

He sent the girl a death glare, but looked away at a point. Nearby, a little girl in a green uniform laughed nervously. "I- I don't... think that we should be getting into a fight first thing here..." she said. "W-we should... get to figuring out w-where we are..."

Next to the little girl was a tall, circular fat man. His legs were incredibly skinny, it was mysterious to Kyoko how his body even stood up at all, or kept his balance. "Well, according to the pamphlet we all seem to have found," he said, "I think it's already properly analyzed that we're in the super elite academy known as _Kibougamine Academy_, right?" With pride, he laughed and adjusted his own glasses.

Then, a man in pure white suit looked at Kyoko. "...welcome, young lady." he greeted. "It's a good thing you arrived early. People sometimes doze off and don't obey the rulesー we all are required to be here by 8:00AM." he explained, then patted her with a serious expression. "Thank you for abiding to the instructions given in the pamphlet."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Is that a confession?" she asked. "Are you admitting that you are the one behind thisー"

"I'm afraid not, my girl." the muscular... female warrior? The muscular girl spoke up from besides the pure-white dressed man. "We all woke up in a classroom at some point, and were all told to... gather here in the Assembly Gym." she explained.

A nearby black-haired girl with twirled twin-tail, dressed in a gothic-lolita-styled fashion, chuckled. "Indeed, it does seem like something fishy is going on around here." she noted. "Perhaps we all should join together and discover the mystery of the situation."

The final person, a long aqua-haired girl with wide blue eyes, nervously nodded. "Y-yes... I think so as well."

"Nonsense." the man from before, with his arrogant attitude, stated. "I, Togami Byakuya, the heir to the Togami clan, shall not settle with working together amongst you peasants." he stated.

"...well, I'm fine by that..." the fat man stated. "You're kind of annoying and creepy anyways..." he added in a whisper to himself, which Kyoko heard, but didn't really care about.

The aqua-haired girl clapped her hands together nervously. "A-ahh, why don't we... try to get to know each other better...?" she asked. "For now, uh, w-why don't we introduce ourselves to... uhh..."

"...no thank you." Kyoko muttered. She walked over to one corner of the room and stood there, looking at the others, rubbing her chin while trying to figure out what was going on. _Something's not right... if this is a school building..._ she mentally thought, _then... there should be more people coming, right?_

* * *

"...my, my, are we trying to be a detective here?"

Kyoko looked up. The gothic-lolita girl chuckled, an aura of royalty floating around her. She swatted her twirled twin-tail hair and smiled. "...and you are..." she muttered questioningly. There was this small feeling that she knew this girlー no, not just her, but everyone else here. Kyoko had a small feeling that everyone else here and everyone else that hasn't arrived yet, she knew them at one point. Not that she remembered anymore though. _Do I have amnesia...?_

_Theory acquired:__ We have amnesia?  
「For some reason, I can't seem to remember anything. Perhaps something happened to me.」_

The black-haired girl suddenly laughed. "No, no, I assume you should already know me. But perhaps a little joke for you isn't too bad in this situation." she sighed. "But I'll play along anyways. You should have heard of me before by my titleー the _Queen of Liars_."

Kyoko's eyes widened. Her mouth suddenly moved on her own accord; "_Celestia Ludenberg_, also known as the **Ultimate High-School Gambler**." she said.

_Character Profile: Celestia Ludenberg  
__Birthdate: 23rd November  
__Title: Ultimate High-School Gambler__  
_

"That's correct." Celestia chuckled. "I knew that you already knew all of us here. You do act so much like a detective after all." she said. "Now, if you don't mind... would you care to share me your name?" the gothic-lolita girl asked.

"...I don't know." Kyoko muttered.

She frowned. "Oh, I assure you." she said. "I may have the title _Queen of Liars_, but I-"

"No." the lavendernette interrupted. "I... I don't know who I am." she repeated, this time biting her lips.

"Oh?" Celestia gave a light gasp. "...you have amnesia, I assume...?"

Bitterly, the girl nodded.

Suddenly, to the surprise of Kyoko, she giggled.

"...what do you find funny?" She wasn't sure whether she would get a nice answer or a mocking one, but for some reason, she felt a lot calmer.

Celestia shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I just never thought I would meet someone with amnesia in my entire life." she said. "You.. are rather interesting. Care to join me for a chat with the others?" she asked with an inviting smile.

"...sure." Kyoko replied.

_Bond with Celestia Ludenberg increased._

* * *

**You could probably already tell by now, but this will be a Kyoko/Celestia story. Yes, that means I'll be altering some things in the actual storyー but, no, I will not change the murders that occurs and the people who gets executes. Maybe just change a few things in the story, and maybe keep Celestia alive for the sake of it, but other than that, no.**

**I'll probably make some kind of site or something or shenanigans later to keep track of this. Bleugh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, I am a follower of Enoshima Junko-senpai. She is just so fucking hot and sexy and amazing. And despair is awesome, anyways. I'd gladly let her ravish my body and torture me.**

**I do not own any characters from Danganronpa. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"From the looks of the situation here..." Celestia began, "...I believe we should introduce ourselves to each other formally first." Behind her was a somewhat-hesitant Kyoko, eyeing others nervously in case they tried anything funny. Around the two were the blonde-haired girl, the little girl in green uniform, the blue-haired beauty, and the extremely muscular female fighter... _whatever she actually is_, Kyoko thought to herself.

"I- I agree..." the bluenette said, raising her hand slowly. "In this case, i- it's better than... accusing others of whatever is happening..." As she said this, she nervously looked over to the glassed man, Togami, and Kyoko noticed her frown becoming a bit wider.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, indeed. I'll start first, then, assuming no one else wants to go first?" she asked. Nobody raised their hand, intense nervousness filling their chests. Sighing, she nodded again. "My name is Celestia Ludenburg, also known by my title as the _Queen of Liars_. I received that title due to being able to manipulate people to doing whatever I want," the raven-haired girl smiled as she explained herself. The atmosphere seemed to lighten up a slight bit, but now they eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, rest assured, I won't be lying anytime soon... I myself have no idea what's going on." Celestia caressed her own curly hair, and sighed. "And, I assume we all know what I am talking about, I am known as the **Ultimate High-School Gambler**," the girl said, "since I like gambling and winning money."

"...and I shall guess that you like money?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course I do." The gothic-lolita girl chuckled. "How nice of you to guess correctly."

The greynette rolled her eyes.

Celestia then gestured to one of the people in the group. "Well then, how about you go next?" she asked, offering the shy girl-in-green to frown and nervously look away for a while. She eventually coughed and attempted to look at everyone in their eyes confidently; she failed.

"M-my name is, um, F-Fujisaki Chihiro... I- I'm the, U-**Ultimate High-School Programmer**... and w-well, I program things..." she shyly explained, raising her voice a few times when she assumed that the others couldn't hear well. I, w-well, I'm very good at c-coding... since my father taught me about it and then e-ever since, I like to... p-program stuff..." she said, and came to a stop. Having no other idea what to say, she stepped back a bit.

_Character Profile: Fujisaki Chihiro  
__Birthdate: 14th March  
__Title: Ultimate High-School Programmer_

Curious, Kyoko stared at Chihiro. "What type of programming do you do?" she asked.

For once, after gasping with a surprised expression, Chihiro seemed to smile a bit. "W-well, I usually create things like, um, s-softwares, which others sometimes buy from our family... and, I- I can also code and program a robot's actions, but I c-can't do its design or structure... o-oh, I forgot, I can also code a-_artificial intelligence_..."

"Hmm... that's... interesting." the greynette commented.

"T-thank you..." the shy girl replied.

Suddenly, the blonde girl raised her hand excitedly. "I guess I'm next, then!" she exclaims. "I'm Enoshima Junko, the **Ultimate High-School Fashionista**! And, y'know, I think you all should have heard of me by now- from all those fashion magazines and stuff like that." she said. Waving her hand around, she grinned to everyone else- "I dunno what's really going on right now, but let's all have fun if it turns out fun! I mean, like, _it's not like we're stuck in some kind of messed up killing game_, right?" Junko asked. Almost all the other girls in the group nodded, sighing with relief and agreement.

_Character Profile: Enoshima Junko  
__Birthdate: 24th December  
__Title: Ultimate High-School Fashionista_

However, our heroine frowned. _That was... a rather specific example._ She kept it buried deep within her mind, planning to use bring it up later if any time at all. "A famous model, huh..." she muttered.

"Hey! Not all models are adults, you know?" the blonde exclaimed. She sighed. "High-school models don't just exist in fiction and anime and manga, sheesh. This is why people don't know their models very well." Junko shook her head, disappointed.

Kyoko felt a slight urge to do something, just _anything_, to the girl. She kept herself composed though.

"I- I guess I'll introduce myself next then..." the bluenette next to Junko said, her hand raised. She took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled. "Um, my name is Maizono Sayaka. I'm... I'm a popular idol in Japan, and I'm still a high-school student, a-as you can see." She caressed her own hair, before she gasped. "A-ah, I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm the **Ultimate High-School Pop Sensation**..."

_Character Profile: Sayaka Maizono  
__Birthdate: Juy 7th  
__Title: Ultimate High-School Pop Sensation_

"Oh? You're the famous Maizono Sayaka, I see." Kyoko nodded. _I better remember that properly. It's bad not to know about famous people in times of amnesia._ She sighed.

Maizono then smiled. "A-and... for those who plays games, some might know me as the person who voiced the character _Kirby_ from Nintendo's game series~" she said with a chuckle. "And... for some other characters from other anime shows and other games as well."

Suddenly, the fat man with long legs, having been occasionally staring at the group of girls, suddenly shrieked and ran to the idol. "W-w-what did you say!?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Y-you voice anime characters too!? P-please tell me if you remember any roles, Maizono-dono!" he yelled.

Her eyes started spinning, and, now barely able to stand straight, the bluenette answered him in a wobbly manner. "E-etto, I- I just... u-usually voice minor c-characters l-like-"

"What? Aww, nevermind, Maizono-dono." the man said with a sigh. "I was expecting some ero-game voice acting..." he muttered under his breath.

"And who might _you_ be?" Kyoko asked.

Immediately saluting, he seemed to let his stomach bounce with pride. "Ah, yes, glad you asked, young miss! My name is Yamada Hifumi, and I'm the proud **Ultimate High-School Fanfic Creator**!"

_Character Profile: Yamada Hifumi  
__Birthdate: 31st December  
__Title: Ultimate High-School Fanfic Creator_

"I like anime and manga. Yes, yes I do!" he says proudly. The fat student then proceeds to pat his belly. "And I also like eating, but usually I stick with potato chips though."

"What does this... _'Fanfic Creator'_ title mean, exactly?" Kyoko asked.

Yamada laughs. "Oh, I thought you would know about the wonderful world of imagination, but I guess you don't... oh well." He grins. "You see, young girl, I create doujins and fanfictions of famous ero-games and other anime that people crave for! With my hand, I create the pride of men, I create the lovely books they read to satisfy their needs, and I make sure that my own doujins are exactly 100% irresistible! I make sure that my doujins make men around the world ma-"

"I... think that's enough, you fat creep." Junko bluntly interrupted the man.

"...I find that offensive, Enoshima-dono."

"Nobody cares about you."

Kyoko then coughs to get his attention again. "Asides from that, um, what are these... '_doujins_' you keep referring to?" she asks.

"B-blasphemy... you don't know even the basics of the world's huge fandom!"

Junko growled at him. "Alright, you, shut up now."

He promptly did so, and the last girl of the group nodded when everyone looked to her. "...I am Oogami Sakura. I am known as the **Ultimate High-School Martial Artist**, and I am faithful to any warrior's Code of Honor."

_Character Profile: Oogami Sakura  
__Birthdate: 13th September  
__Title: Ultimate High-School Martial Artist_

"..." The others frowned when they realized that that was all she would say.

"...you look like you'd be able to punch through a wall." Kyoko commented.

Oogami nodded. "I can... but it depends."

Junko suddenly groaned. "Uughhh, what are you, a _detective?_" she suddenly asked. Kyoko stared at her, confused. "I mean, you're always asking questions about others... in fact, hey, we don't even know you yet," she pointed out.

The greynette frowned. _Detective? ...that's... not possible, I doubt anyone would let a high-school student be a detective._ She drove the thought away. _It's not like I'm some kind of shrinking detective kid...__ that asides..._ "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you. Who else, duh?"

She frowned. The tone in Junko's voice... she really wanted to slap her silly. "...I'm Kirigiri Kyoko. My title... I..." Kyoko looked away, wondering what she should say. _'Oh, hi, I have amnesia?' Big joke._ She gritted her teeth. From besides her, Celestia seemed to stare at her curiously, wondering what she would do. Finally, the sighed. "...I don't _have_ to say it, so I won't."

_Character Profile: Kirigiri Kyoko  
__Birthdate: 6th October  
__Title: Ultimate High-School ?_

"H-huh? What's with that?" Junko asked. "Isn't that kinda unfair? I mean, we did agree to introduce ourselves to each oth-"

"Now, now." Celestia chuckled. "I don't believe we should make too much of a deal about it. After all, I'm sure there are lots more who are yet to be here." she said. "Let's just wait for now, until everyone is gathered."

The man in white suit, having been staring at them, nodded. "Very well then. I shall introduce myself later, when everyone is here! Please wait with patience, to respect this school's rules!"

_What school rules...?_ Kyoko wondered.

* * *

_Notice:__ 8 other profiles acquired.  
You may view them by clicking on the 'Profiles' tab on the top-right._

* * *

The girl rubbed her chin as she tried to figure out what was going on. A total of 15 students gathered at the Assembly Gym. Furthermore, none of them showed any signs of being the one who called them. She felt something tingling deep inside her, as if some sort of frustration at this nonsensical situation; _I want to solve the mystery._ She gritted her teeth upon drawing a blank. She wanted to solve the mystery so badly, to find out exactly _what_ was going on, and _why_ she was here along with these other people.

"..." _Makoto Naegi_, the **Ultimate High-School Lucky Student**, stared at her with curiosity. _How can she be so... calm, in this situation?_

She eventually noticed his gaze and turned her head to him. "...what is it?" she asked.

Flustered and embarrassed at being caught, the boy waved his hands. "A-ah, no, it's nothing! Ahaha, hahaha..." he faked a laugh and walked away.

_...what a weird student,_ Kyoko thought to herself.

Then, as she looked around once more, she noticed Oogami Sakura again. There was this slight feeling that she had recently met the female martial artist... but why?

_Theory updated:__ We have amnesia?  
「None of us 15 students can remember anything. Do we have amnesia?」  
「Furthermore, I have the feeling I know Oogami Sakura from somewhere before.」_

"...Oogami-san." Kyoko said. The buff girl stopped talking to _Asahina Aoi_, the **Ultimate High-School Swimming Pro**, and they both looked to her.

"What do you seek, my girl Kirigiri?" the martial artist asked.

Raising an eyebrow at her way of speaking, Kyoko ignored it and coughed. "You are an extremely powerful martial artist, am I right?" she asked. Oogami nodded. "Do you think that you may be able to make a dent, if not destroy, those plated walls in the hallway and classrooms?" the greynette continued.

The martial artist rubbed her chin before nodding. "I shall try."

Asahina frowned. "A-ah, but Oogami-san, I don't think that it's a good idea to bust down walls before we know what's going on..." she said.

"To find out more about what's going on, there shouldn't be any hesitation in trivial things like this." Kyoko responded to her.

"T-trivial? But..."

Enoshima Junko suddenly, from her own conversation a small distance away, seemed to say with her voice raised, "You know what's more important?" Everyone looked at her, all three girls included. "Finding out where all my stuff went." Junko stated, shaking her hands to basically signal that she couldn't find her phone and other things.

Everyone suddenly realized the importance of what she said and, worried, they checked their own pockets.

Absolutely nothing.

"I- I can't find my mobile phone!"

"Me too! Like, what the hell, those were expensive!"

"M-mine was a present from my mother!"

"W-what!? I don't have mine as well!?"

Oogami frowned. "Me neither. That must mean someone took them from us."

"Ehhh, calm down, guys." _Hagakure Yasuhiro_, the **Ultimate High-School Clairvoyant** said in a relaxed manner. He wiggled his fingers above his crystal ball, grinning. "This is probably some kind of orientation the school planned out... at least, that's what my crystal ball is telling me!"

Kyoko stared, confused. "Crystal ball...? A fortune teller...?"

"Yup! A very accurate one, too!" Hagakure replied.

_Kuwata Leon_, the **Ultimate High-School Baseball Star**, gave him a disgusted look. "Seriously? Is it _really_ accurate?"

The spiky-haired man nodded. "Of course! My fortunes are correct thirty-percent of the time!"

Nearby, _Fukawa Touko_, the **Ultimate High-School Writing Prodigy**, grunted. "O-only _thirty_ percent...?"

Hagakure winced.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise attacked their eardrums, forcing all of them to cover their ears while someone was apparently speaking through a mic.

Wincing, Kyoko looked around with her ears covered, but she spotted no one with a mic.

**_"_**_Testing, testing... oh well, I'm sure you guys can hear me perfectly._**_"_**

She frowned. This person's voice was... rather childish. Is this supposed to be the principal? Or... some kind of prankster?

_**"**Hello to the new freshmen. Let us begin the entrance ceremony!_**_"_**

Hagakure laughed. "See? Told ya guys. This here is how Hope's Peak Academy rolls the carpet!"

Kyoko frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not," she told the teen-man. _There is way too less students for this to be an entrance ceremony... furthermore, I doubt a school such as the Hope's Peak Academy would hire a kid with that kind of voice as the principal._ She clutched onto her head. _This better not be some kind of blue robot raccoon._

Everyone watched in anticipation and tension as they stared at the stand with the mic. Nobody was there, but someone was speaking through it, they were sure; in a sudden, with absolutely no warning or hint, something jumped out of the stand.

A monochrome teddy bear.

"A... stuffed teddy bear?" she asked herself, along with the voices of many others with the same confusion.

"I'm not a teddy bear!" the... teddy bear (_at least, assuming it was one_) spoke. "I'm _Monokuma_, the _principal of this school_." Striking a 'sweet girl' pose, it grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Yamada screamed. "W-waaah! That stuffed toy just t-t-talked!"

"I'm not a teddy bear!" Monokuma repeated. "I'm Monokuma, and I'm your principal!"

Naegi frowned. "...p-principal?"

Monokuma nodded. "Yep! And now that we've made some progress, let's get this show on the road!" It bowed. "Stand and bow." it commanded, and _Ishimaru Kiyotaka_, the **Ultimate High-School Moral Compass**, bowed as well with a loud _'Good morning!'_ to the bear... thing.

Chuckling, the monochrome creature rubbed its 'chin' while emitting an aura of a wicked grin.

_"Good morning to you all!__"_ it said gleefully.

* * *

**Yes. Sayaka Maizono voiced Kirby. Even I myself am really surprised to just find out about this.**

**Oh, and yeah, Celestia won't be playing much of an important role for now. I'll add in some stuff later.**


End file.
